Rat Blood
by ainmals1
Summary: We knew what Agent Bishop wanted from the turtles when he captured them, and we knew what he wanted from Splinter when he captured him. This time he is after Chanda, he wants her blood for a machine to work. Can the turtles and Splinter stop him before harm comes to their female family member?


**Hello everyone, here is my next TMNT story. This story will be about Chanda getting captured by Agent Bishop, because he needs her blood for a machine to work, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Rat Blood

Agent Bishop and his men were making a new weapon in his lab, Bishop saw what they needed in order for the machine to work.

"We need blood, rat blood; and I know just the rat to do it," he said.

"Which one?" asked one of the agents.

"The white one," said Bishop.

"Oh right the one that bit your ankle when we captured the grey one," said the agent.

Bishop looked at him in a 'you just had to bring that up' type of look, then he looked at his ankle which had a bite mark on it.

* * *

FLASHBACK

He remembered fighting Splinter, when he had a chain tied to the metal pipe Splinter was using, Chanda saw this after Professor Honeycutt put his arm back on him.

"Oh no, Splinter; rrr That's It Mr. Agent Bish-Hop, No One Messes With My Boys And Gets Away With It," Chanda growled.

The female rat ran up to protect her husband and face the human.

"Now what's this? Oh it's the other dirty rat," said Bishop.

"You want my Splinter you're gonna have to with me first," Chanda hissed.

Bishop gave an evil smirk. "As you wish, you won't be so hard to fight," Bishop said.

He let the chain off of the metal pipe and aimed it at Chanda, she quickly moved and whacked it out of Bishop's hands, Chanda did good at blocking, tripping, and beating Bishop.

Then the man whacked Chanda's walking stick out of her paws, the white rat started to pick up her weapon but Bishop stepped on one of her paws, she let out a squeak of pain like a normal rat, Bishop was gonna get ready to step on Chanda to crush her, but the brave rat used her free paw to grab Bishop's foot.

"What the?" Bishop said in surprise.

Chanda pulled Bishop down and grabbed his leg with both paws and bit his ankle.

"OOOUUUCCCH!" Bishop screamed.

Chanda still kept digging her teeth in Bishop's ankle.

"Let go of my leg, you filthy, pesky, mangy old rodent!" the agent said angrily whacking Chanda's paws and nose.

Chanda finally let go and rubbed her paws; while she was doing that Bishop got up, then Chanda rubbed her nose, as soon as she was done, Bishop kicked her in the ribs which send her sliding to one of the machines, Bishop gripped his ankle.

"That dumb rat just bit my ankle," he said.

Then he saw another metal pipe, grabbed it, and glared at Chanda.

"You stupid animal, you are so dead! Bishop growled.

He walked up to the "knocked out" Chanda, she started to get up, when the mad man was about to whack Chanda with the metal pipe the female rat uses her walking stick to block the attack.

"Very clever, you're still trying to win," said Bishop.

"I don't give up when it comes to fighting evil humans like you!" Chanda snarled.

She was refusing to give up, but Bishop kicked her in the stomach, the white rat squeaked in pain this time it injures her.

Splinter and Honeycutt see this in horror, "Chanda!" they gasped.

Splinter's narrowed his eyes.

"Professor, I'll continue my fight with Bishop, you help my wife to her feet," said Splinter.

Honeycutt nodded and hid somewhere, Splinter stomped up to Bishop, the agent grabbed Chanda's robe and was getting ready to whack her with the metal pipe but before he could Splinter tackled him.

Honeycutt knew the coast was clear so he walked up to the white rat, "Chanda," he said.

Chanda started to moan, Professor Honeycutt helped her up.

"Chanda are you alright?" the robot asked.

"I am now," Chanda answered, then she rubbed her stomach.

With that Bishop continued his fight with Splinter until the machine blew up and send them both flying to a hook that he ran into for a minute, until he escaped.

* * *

PRESENT

Bishop then looks at his agents.

"That white rat was really stupid to bite me, she is so gonna regret this, I swear she will wish she had never been born," said Bishop.

"What types of things will we use to trick this rat?" one of the agents asked.

"The ones we used when we captured the grey one, do your job now," Bishop commanded.

"Yes sir," said one of the agents, they ran out and threw the metal black balls down the sewers.

* * *

Meanwhile down at the turtles' lair Raph was having an debate with Chanda,

"Chanda you don't have to worry about us!" Raphael said,

"Raphael it is my responsibility to look after you and your brothers from the outside world," said Chanda.

"Come on Chanda we have faced many dangers Way before you joined in," Raphael pointed out. He then turned away from Chanda with his head up and his arms crossed, "sometimes I'm thinking we would be better off without you!" he said blankly.

Chanda was hurt to hear that.

"Right, I guess you don't need me," Chanda said sadly.

Then she walked near the water.

"Holy shell Raph, you hurt Chanda's feelings," said Leonardo.

"Raph it's true that we have faced many dangers without her," said Donatello.

"But it's not true by saying we would be better off without her," said Michelangelo.

"When we followed Sensei to the Battle Nexus who was the only one who knew something was wrong?" Leonardo asked.

"When we were captured by Bishop who got me out of the strapped table?" Donatello asked.

"And when Sensei got captured who was angry the most and was there to protect him?" Michelangelo asked.

Raph knew the answer to all of those questions, "Chanda" Raphael said sighing.

Suddenly there was a noise, a familiar noise, they knew that noise about a month ago, and this time it was Chanda screaming and getting annoyed with it, they turtles and Splinter went to check on Chanda.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Splinter asked his wife.

"That noise, it's here again last time you heard it now I'm hearing it!" Chanda said panicking.

The white rat fainted but Splinter caught her.

"We should get her out of here," said Leonardo.

They headed for the Battle Shell and drove off.

"Those things are back, last time Splinter heard it, but Chanda didn't," said Raphael.

"Well she's hearing it now, Splinter doesn't this time," said Donatello.

"So we're talking Bishop here again right?" Michelangelo asked.

"Yes Michelangelo, I think it has something to do with Chanda biting him," said Splinter.

Suddenly knock out gas spread and knocked the guys out, the agents caught up with them, they got out of their trucks, opened the doors of the Battle Shell, took Chanda by her arms, and dragged her out. After everything was quiet, the guys got up and saw Chanda was gone.

"Chanda," Splinter gasped.

Raphael took out his sais and walked out of the Battle Shell, then he looked around and yelled in frustration and despair, the guys went back to the lair.

"We'll call Casey, April, and Leatherhead to help us," said Leo.

Raphael called Casey first.

"Hello," Casey called.

"Casey it's me Raph, we need you down here pronto," said Raphael.

"Raph is something wrong?" Casey asked.

"It's Chanda, Bishop's agents have her," said Raphael.

Casey had a surprised look on his face.

"I'll be down there in a jeevey," he said, then hung up.

"Casey is coming," said Raphael, Donatello called April next.

"Hello," April called.

"April it's me Donnie, we need your help right away," said Donatello.

"Donnie what's wrong?" April asked.

"It's Chanda, Bishop's agents took her," said Donatello.

April had a shock look on her face, "I'll be down straight away," she said, then hung up.

"April is on her way," said Donatello.

Michelangelo called Leatherhead last.

"Hello," Leatherhead called.

"Leatherhead it's me, Mikey we need your help now," Michelangelo said.

"What's wrong?" Leatherhead asked.

"It's Chanda, Bishop's agents abducted her," said Michelangelo.

Leatherhead's eyes got wide, "I'm on my way," he said, then hung up.

"Leatherhead will be here any minute," said Michelangelo.

So Casey, April, and Leatherhead got to the lair to help the guys track down Bishop's lab and get Chanda back.

* * *

Meanwhile Chanda woke up and found herself in a lab.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" she asked herself.

Then the female rat saw she was strapped to a mobile table.

"What the? Why am I strapped to this thing?" Chanda asked herself again, then it came to her.

"Wait strapped? That sounds familiar," Chanda said, she started to sniff around.

"And this place smells familiar," Chanda said to herself, and she looked around.

"And this place looks familiar too," the white rat said to herself again.

"Yes it should look familiar to you, hello Chanda," greeted a familiar voice.

Chanda looked in front of her and saw Bishop.

"Oh no, not YOU again, first you captured my sons, then you captured my husband, and now you have captured me, what do you want this time?" Chanda hissed.

"I'm so glad you asked, it's your blood I want," Bishop answered.

"Ew, what do you want my blood for?" Chanda asked.

"I'm so glad you asked that too, it's for my machine, my agent will give you a shot that will make you fall asleep for a couple of minutes, then we'll put you in this tank, you remember it don't you? It's the same one I put your husband in when I captured him, anyway it will do some testing to see if your blood is perfect, if it is we will take you out once you're awake I'm making a formula for you to fall asleep again only this time longer, when you're asleep I get your blood and when I do you're destroyed," Bishop explained.

"Not gonna happen, my sons and my husband will come here and get me out of your clutches," Chanda spat out.

Bishop had his pointed finger pointing at Chanda which was an inch away from her nose, "oh you'll see about that mutant scum," he said.

Chanda was shocked at first but then she growled.

"Rrrrr, Get Your Filthy Finger Out Of My Face Or I'll Bite It Off," Chanda said with her teeth clenched.

Bishop moved his finger away from Chanda, "you really are a feisty old rat, feistier than the time when I captured that wretched husband of yours and you bit my ankle," he said.

Chanda growled, she remembered Splinter telling her Bishop insulted her by calling her useless, and a useless, pathetic little weakling, now he's insulting her beloved husband.

"Rrrrr, first you insulted and mimicked me in front of my Splinter and now you're insulting my Splinter in front of me! How dare you? And you deserved it after you stepped on my paw!" Chanda snarled.

Bishop scowled at Chanda, "I have one thing to say for that!" he said.

Then he pushed the mobile table, "shut it," the agent said.

The table rocked back and fourth, since Chanda was strapped to it she rocked back and fourth with it, after the rocking stopped Chanda started to struggle.

"Oh don't bother struggling you can't move, except clenching your paws a little and of course your head," said Bishop as he put his hand on Chanda's head.

The white rat growled and moved her head violently to shake Bishop's hand off.

"Get off of me!" she growled.

"I see the last mutant I've captured is the feistiest one, too bad you will be the first one exterminated," said Bishop.

Chanda stared at the mad man with a confused look, "last mutant? You don't even know about other mutants," she said.

"Oh yes I do, the first mutant I have captured was a female crocodile, she had the same type of personality as your crocodile friend, next I captured four turtle girls they had the same personalities as your sons, then I captured their Mother she had the same personality as your husband, after that I captured their Father he didn't exactly have the same personality as you but he was feisty when I captured him, they were all before I captured your crocodile friend," Bishop explained.

Chanda's eyes grew wide; Bishop captured an unknown female crocodile, then captured her son's girlfriends, and the girls' Parents, why didn't her friends ever tell her and her boys?

"You can give her the shot now," Bishop said to one of the agents.

The man grabbed Chanda by her forehead, the white rat growled deeply.

The agent with the shot stepped back a little, "I don't know sir, this rat is worse than the other one," he said.

"Oh don't be a coward just do your job!" Bishop commanded.

The agent shrugged in a 'okay it's our funeral' type of look, so he dug the shot into Chanda's neck, the female rat squeaked then fell asleep.

"A feisty little bugger isn't she?" the agent asked.

"At least she won't be growling or snarling until she wakes up, now to see if her blood is perfect, put her in the tank," said Bishop.

The agents prepared to put Chanda in the tank.

"Bishop, what if that rat's blood isn't perfect, what will we do with her?" one of the agents asked.

Bishop turned around to face the agent who asked him that.

"See that button near the tank? If her blood isn't perfect push it then water will no longer have her breathe," the mad man said.

Whether Chanda's blood was perfect or not it didn't matter to Bishop anyway, he would still get back at her for biting, not to mention the mutant rat will no longer be talking back, or growling, or snarling or biting, she would be out of his hair once and for all; but what he doesn't know is that her boys certainly won't be happy about it at all.

* * *

Meanwhile at the turtles lair Raphael was punching and kicking his punching bag.

"WHY- DID- THIS- HAVE- TO- HAPPEN? THEY- HAVE- CHANDA- IN THEIR- CLUTCHES- I- CAN'T- BELIEVE- THE- LAST- WORDS- I- SAID- TO- HER- WERE- WE- WOULD- BE- BETTER- OFF- WITHOUT- YOU!" Raphael yelled in frustration.

"Raph calm down, Leatherhead is trying to concentrate," said Leonardo.

The turtles, walked up to their crocodile friend.

"Leatherhead we need to find a location to where Bishop's lab is and where he is keeping Chanda," said Leonardo.

Leatherhead kept his eyes on the computer and found a dot to where the lab is.

"You're in luck Bishop's lab isn't so far, it turns out Chanda is in the same room Splinter was in when he was captured," said Leatherhead.

April went on the computer next and she found another dot somewhere, "boys it turns out Bishop is making a machine and it sounds like he wants something Chanda has," she said.

"Well there's one question what does he want from her?" Casey asked.

"What ever it is, he is not getting it," Raphael spat out.

"The only way to find out is to go there," said Donatello.

"And save Chanda before Bishop hurts her," said Michelangelo.

"We go right now! No one is taking my Chanda away from me! My sons let's go!" Splinter said angrily.

"Yes Sensei," the turtles said saluting their master.

The guys ran out taking the Battle Shell.

"Whoa, I've never seen Splinter This angry," Casey commented.

"Well I am too, if that nutcase does hurt Chanda who am I gonna have girl talks with?" April wondered.

"You have talks with Chanda?" Casey asked.

"Yeah all the time," said April.

"Splinter's tone reminded me of Chanda's tone when Splinter was captured she said she would break Bishop's bones when she sees him," said Leatherhead.

* * *

The turtles and Splinter reached Bishop's lab, took out the agents, and entered Splinter started to sniff something.

"I sense something, it's over there," he said. The rat pointed to a cupboard.

Donatello opened it, "Guys look what I found," he said. The brainy turtle was holding Chanda's walking stick,

"Chanda's walking stick, now let's go find your Mom," said Splinter.

The guys head in the lab.

"I hope we're not too late," said Leonardo.

Splinter used his sense of smell to lead to Chanda. "She is very close, she's around here," he said.

The guys spot Chanda still strapped to the table but in a tank.

"Chanda!" they gasped.

"Sensei, do you think we're too late?" Raphael asked.

Splinter looked through the tank. "No she is still alive, just sleeping," he said.

The turtles sighed in relief.

"I am familiar with this tank and the room, they are the same places Bishop put me in when I was captured," Splinter said examine the room.

"Hey he's right," said Donatello.

"Okay we are here so what do they want from her?" Michelangelo asked.

Splinter sniffed again, "they are coming, hide," he said.

The turtles and their dad hid behind the machines, they saw the agents and Bishop come in.

"Good, her blood is perfect now to take her out and give her out and give her a drink of the formula," said Bishop.

"Ew!" the turtles said in disgust.

"They want her blood for that machine?" Leonardo said in disbelief.

"Well fat chance he's not getting it, I say we teach the whack bag a lesson," Raphael suggested.

The hotheaded turtle was about to get up but Splinter stopped him.

"Hold on Raphael we will wait until it is time to get Chanda out of here," said Splinter.

"I agree with Sensei," said Donatello.

So the guys watched, the agents took Chanda out of the tank, she yawned deeply, shook the water off of her fur and woke up, the sensed something, her songs and husband.

"Boys?" she wondered.

"Ah I see you're awake, comfortable?" Bishop teased.

"No!" Chanda snapped.

"Well good because you are drinking the formula whether you like it or not," said Bishop.

Chanda stared at him with a look that said, 'you can torture me all you want, I will never drink that stuff,' the formula was finished.

"Tell that mutant to open her mouth," Bishop said to one of the agents.

The agent walked up to Chanda.

"Open your mouth, open your mouth," he said trying to make Chanda's mouth open.

Chanda refused and tried her best to keep it closed, she then bit the agents finger.

"Ow, she bit me, that little demon," the agent whined.

The turtles and Splinter gave thumbs up to the female rat, the agent sucked fingers, Bishop rolled his eyes and glared at Chanda.

"Alright that's it," he said, then he handed the agent the formula, "hold this for a minute," the man told him, and he walked up to Chanda.

"I have had it with this ugly, feisty, biting machine," said Bishop.

He slapped Chanda in the face, the guys got shocked, Michelangelo's mouth was opened the widest, then Donatello's, Raphael's mouth was opened a little, Leonardo's was almost closed, and Splinter's was completely closed, then the male rat's eyes narrowed, his teeth were showing as he growled, his paws got clenched, and his tail sounded like a whip when it hit the floor.

"Now do we move?" Michelangelo asked.

"Now We Move," Splinter said with his teeth clenched.

Bishop grabbed the formula and was about to shove it in Chanda's mouth until Leonardo popped out.

"HEY!" the turtle yelled.

Bishop and his agents looked at him.

"Let go of Chanda," Leonardo commanded.

"What a protective turtle you are Leonardo but not a chance," said Bishop.

Next Raphael popped out. "Bishop if you lay one finger on Chanda's body I will beat you good!" the hotheaded turtle said.

"Get them, I'll take care of this female rat myself since you're all too whiny to help," said Bishop.

"Good thing there are only two of these freaks," said one of the agents.

They charged at Leonardo and Raphael, the turtles were doing good, then Donatello and Michelangelo leaped out to help their brothers fight, Chanda still kept her mouth closed while Bishop was trying to shove the formula in the rat's mouth.

"Open your mouth," Bishop said with annoyance.

"I Will Not!" Chanda said with her teeth clenched.

"You will," said Bishop.

"Nooo!" Chanda said still with her teeth clenched.

Bishop grabbed Chanda's neck which made her open her mouth, then then mad man prepared to shove the formula in her mouth.

"NO!" Splinter yelled, he popped out and did flips toward Bishop.

"Get Away From My Wife!" the grey rat yelled.

Bishop looked at Splinter with a shocked face, Splinter kicked Bishop hard which send him flying to the wall, Chanda's neck was released and the jar with the formula inside was broken in pieces, Chanda started to breathe then glared at the knocked out Bishop and did a mix between a growl and a hiss.

"Are you alright Chanda?" Splinter asked.

"Yes I'm okay, I owe you one Sweetie," said Chanda.

Splinter used his walking stick to get his beloved wife out of the strapped table, Chanda landed on the ground, then rubbed her cheek.

"Thank you, wait I just remembered, where's my walking stick?" she asked.

Donatello had Chanda's walking stick, "Chanda catch," he hollered,

The brainy turtle tossed the walking stick to Chanda; the white rat caught it, then went to face Bishop but he wasn't there.

"Okay where did he go that scum bucket?" Chanda growled.

Chanda looked around and sniffed until she felt a pull on her tail.

"Oh!" she yelped.

Then got outrageously angry and turned around, there was Bishop.

"Looking for me?" he teased.

Chanda growled and used her walking stick to whack his hands and gave him a big kick in the chest which send him flying to the wall.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY TAIL!" Chanda screamed.

She faced Bishop again, this time he grabbed her robe and started to pull it, Chanda quickly untied the belt and slipped out of her robe, Bishop pulled it but almost lost his balance and saw Chanda in front of him; the female rat punched the agent so hard he almost fell down, Chanda caught her robe and put it back on; she leaped at Bishop, the mad man turned around in shock, the white rat landed on him, and they rolled on top of each other.

* * *

Chanda pinned Bishop and started scratching his face and neck like crazy, she got off of him; he got up to face her, Chanda first punched Bishop in the back, second punched him in the stomach, next punched him in the chest, then punched him in the neck, after that punched him in the face, and last punched him in the jaw. Now Chanda was ready to do kicks so she first kicked him in the back, second kicked him in the ribs, third kicked him in the stomach, next kicked him in the chest, then kicked him in the neck, after that kicked him in the jaw, and last kicked him in the face, Bishop was ready to go down so Chanda did a few flips then did flying kicks at Bishop's face the last one knocked him down and his sunglasses went flying, Chanda was finally done. The turtles and Splinter ran up to the female rat and hugged her.

"Chanda you're alright it's nice to have you back again we're so glad to see you," said Michelangelo.

"I'm glad to see you boys too," said Chanda, she felt herself getting squished, "oh not too hard please," she said.

The guys let go.

"Look Chanda, I'm really sorry I told you those words, I didn't mean to say them," Raphael said with a frown.

"It's alright Raphael I knew you didn't mean it, and boys thank you for saving me," Chanda said.

"No problem, but we can't take all of the thanks," said Leonardo.

"Yeah you beat Bishop up all by yourself," said Raphael.

"And you beat him really good," said Donatello.

"Many punches and millions of kicks," said Michelangelo.

"That's right I even kicked him in the places where he kicked me last time, I knew you guys were watching I knew you were there," said Chanda.

"Yeah we were amazed when you bit that guy in the finger," said Leonardo.

"Yeah we gave you thumbs up for that," said Raphael.

"I'm glad you guys got me out in time, well I wish you didn't see the other thing," said Chanda.

"Oh yeah that, we saw that one of course," said Donatello.

"We made sure no one would ever do that again," said Michelangelo.

Splinter wrapped his arms around Chanda's waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Chanda Sweetheart I never want to see anyone slap you again, I'm just so glad you're alright," said Splinter.

"Thank you Sweetheart," said Chanda.

The mutants finally left the lab, to the Battle Shell and on their way back home to the sewers where they belonged.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. I also I have few things to say here.**

 **1\. This marks the second time you see Chanda ninja skills only this time it's a lot bigger.**

 **2\. This will be the only story where I had Bishop as a main villain, due to my disliking of him because he works for a government protection force.**

 **3\. If Bishop wasn't Leatherhead's enemy he would certainly be Chanda's if she was in the show.**

 **4\. When Bishop captured the turtles and Splinter, they did glare, talk back to him, and got to fight him once they were free, so why can't Chanda.**

 **The next story will be where a familiar villain the turtles and Splinter thought was gone has returned.**


End file.
